A Twisted Love Story
by Witch Goddess
Summary: Based on the LucianSonja couple. He watches her secretly wishing she were his. (Warning: Rating to go up)
1. Default Chapter

He knew it was wrong to even look at her, but he couldn't take his eyes off the long, flowing, blonde hair or the face that it framed. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. Lycan, human or vampire. But she was a vampire and to make things worse the daughter of Viktor. Even just the thought that Lucian found floating in his head would be unforgivable to Viktor, let alone acting upon them.  
  
Lucian watched as she boarded the stairs and looked back at him as if she knew he was watching. He immediately looked away knowing he was not her equal, therefore it wouldn't be in his best interest to upset her. He was probably just a beast in the eyes of her. When he looked back, she was gone, but the picture of the way she moved, the way she looked and the way she laughed remained with him.  
  
Even as a servant to Viktor he never hoped any bad will on vampires. His life was relatively good. He worked during the day and rested during most of the night while the vampires were free to roam. This left little time for Lucian to watch his obsession, but still, it was enough.   
  
He left the castle through the servant's door in the kitchen and walked alone through the field to the servant's quarters. Beyond the small field were a few small cottages. This was where he lived. In each cottage 10 to 15 Lycans lived. It was a tight squeeze, yet better than living in the conditions most Lycans lived. Stepping through the door of the furthest cottage, he knew he was home. His eyes glimpsed back to the castle and stopped.  
  
It was her again. She was standing in the middle of the field looking at something, or for something. She wore a loose white gown that swept down to the grass, a white shawl was thrown haphazardly around her shoulders.  
  
He slowly walked to her, stopping at last when he was close enough to touch her.  
  
"My lady," He addressed her with a small nod.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, servant, the meaning of your constant gawking," her voice was sharp and clearly annoyed.  
  
"I am sorry. I meant you no discomfort."  
  
"May I ask your name?"  
  
His questioning eyes met hers. No one of the vampire household ever asked for his name. "Lucian, my Lady,"  
  
"How old are you, Lucian?"  
  
"Twenty-five"  
  
"And what Lycan family are you from?"  
  
His eyes dropped to the ground. His family had been killed years ago. He was told by Lycans, that was how he became one. The only person he knew of was his cousin, Craven, but he was forbidden to mention that. "I do not know. None of the families here,"  
  
"I need a personal servant. You will run for things during the day that I need as well as attend to me when need be. I already have a lady assistant, I need a male that can leave the premises because, as you know women cannot. I picked you because you said you had no family," She paused and placed the shawl correctly on her shoulders. "It is optional. I would never make you do anything against your will."  
  
This was as close as he was ever treated like an equal to her kind.  
  
"As my personal servant you would live on of the rooms off of mine and shower in the indoor servant bathroom. I'd also require you to call be Sonja," She smiled at him for the first time since their conversation had begun. "What do you say Lucian?"  
  
He was almost at a loss for words. This would give him a reason to be around her and a reason to "gawk" at her. "It would be my pleasure, my Lady,"  
  
"Please, Lucian. I would like for you to call me by my name,"  
  
"I'm sorry Sonja," The name rolled of his tongue like he was meant to say it and all at once he not only wanted to say it, he wanted to shout it out loud. "I would be honored."  
  
"Good. I will await you at my quarters tomorrow at nightfall," She smiled once again. "I bid you goodnight, Lucian."  
  
"Goodnight, Sonja,"   
  
With that she turned and left. 


	2. Chapter Two

September 22nd, 999  
  
4:50am  
  
I've a new personal servant. His name is Lucian and he is one of the oddest Lycans I've ever laid eyes unto. It's not a strange you would notice straight away. It was more subtle than that. I never had a Lycan call me by my name, but with him I insisted. For the most part, I felt as though I had no control over what I was saying.  
  
He is strangely beautiful for a Lycan. Many of them have a doggish look about them almost as if they were meant to be werepeople. He's very clean and doesn't even have an odor like many of the others do.   
  
The funny thing is that I don't require a man servant at all. I can use any of my father's servants at anytime. I still requested to have one. Now Lucian is mine.  
  
My father is planning on the Elder's reunion for the new year. I have been fairly busy helping him plan.  
  
Sonja 


	3. Chapter Three

Lucian climbed the stairs to the top tower. He was surprised to find that she lived in the top tower where the sun was the worst. The sun was down behind the fields now, leaving a faint glowing that was unseen in the passageway that led to Sonja's room. Many of the windows were boarded, but a few were left bare so he could watch the magnificence of it all.  
  
He stood before the door and thought for a moment before knocking.   
  
"Come in," came Sonja's soft voice from the other side.  
  
Opening the door, Lucian could smell faintly, the smell of roses. The smell greeted him and seemed to invite him further into the room. He looked around and noticed it was dark except for the small fire burning in the corner of the room. The windows in this room were boarded as well. A bed laid in the middle of the room, the sheets were crimson red, the pillow cases and comforter, black.   
  
"Hello, Lucian," She sat in the corner on a black cushioned chair opposite the fire, her nose in a book. She looked up at him and smiled. Sonja laid her book down and stood. "Shall, I show you to your room?"  
  
Lucian couldn't do much but nod, for when she stood up he caught a full glimpse at the revealing gown she was wearing. It was black lace all the way through. A small tight slip was underneath it all. It was the only thing that left her unexposed to him and even that wasn't much. It barely covered her breasts and made its way to just below her butt.  
  
She moved slowly to a door across from her bed and opened it. "I had the boards taken off the window," she motioned back to her room which Lucian noticed had boarded windows. "I thought you'd enjoy that."   
  
The fire in this room was lit as well. It revealed a room almost half the size of Sonja's own. It has a small bed with white blankets under a window, a small table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs at it. Beside the door they had come in, there were two others.  
  
"That door," she pointed to the one by the fireplace, "is the closet. That one," she pointed at one that stood halfway open. "is to the hallway so you don't have to go through my room."  
  
"Thank you," Lucian said gently.  
  
She nodded at him. "I just wanted to let you know I don't support this servant thing, especially with you. You just seem so different then all of them. I will not work you hard" She paused and thought, "You may bring your stuff whenever you'd like." Sonja gave him a smile as he left the doorway and entered the room. She backed into her own room. "I will leave you to your rest."  
  
"Thank you, Sonja. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight,"  
  
The door was closed and she was gone. It was only a matter off moments before he heard someone knocking at her door.   
  
"Come in," her voice was muffled by the wall. "Father?"  
  
"Craven and I would both appreciate an answer soon, my daughter," It was the voice of Lord Viktor a vampire elder and Sonja's father.  
  
"What a way to greet a person," Sonja's voice was heavy with sarcasm.   
  
"I just don't understand. He is certainly good enough for our family."  
  
"I have told you I don't want who I end up with to be picked for me. I want to fall in love, father."  
  
"You will fall in love with Craven, I'm sure. You just need time,"  
  
"Please, leave me be. I will consider it, but in my own time," she sounded tired and upset with what her father was asking.  
  
"I would like for it to happen for the new year when I have the reunion. What a surprise that would be. You would be sending me to slumber with such great thoughts. Thoughts of your happiness and well being. It is all I want from you and for you."  
  
"Thank you for your concern. I will be fine. Now please, I need to think."  
  
Lucian heard the door close. Sonja's father was already planning her marriage. Even though he had no chance, Lucian had hoped he would be that guy. That would never happen, especially not if Sonja's father was an elder and that didn't seem to be changing. 


	4. Chapter Four

September 23rd, 999  
  
3:00am  
  
I cannot believe my father is still hounding me about marriage. I'm truly not all that old for a vampire. I'm coming on my 50th year as one.  
  
He doesn't understand, of course that my heart will never belong to someone as low as Craven. It will never belong to some one I cannot trust. Sure, in my father's eyes, he is a righteous man who is destined for great power, but other than that…. What is he?  
  
I want to please my father, to make him smile and bow his head in gratefulness on my wedding day. If it means marrying Craven, I don't know what I'll do. I'll just need more time.  
  
Lucian moved in today. I expected him to come out and talk to me for a while before he fell asleep, but after I showed him his room, I didn't see him for the rest of the night. I guess that can't be helped. Even Lycans need their sleep. 


End file.
